Luizaki
Brown |hcolor = Brown |home = Philippines |alias = AkihsulKaz AesRia Lushika A.K. Luizui |image = Lui-2019.png |imgsize = 200px}} is the pen name of the user AkihsulKaz and is most notably known as the creator of [[Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!|''Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!]]. They also go by '''Luizui',' Lushika',' '''or '''AesRia'. Their shortened name is either Lou or Aki. Appearance As their persona, Aki is of almond skin with short brown hair and brown eyes (previously golden eyes). A signature hair strand also stands out. A mole is present in between their left eye and their nose. They wear a red shirt under a yellow and blue hoodie. They wear black slacks and a pair of dark grey boots. In older versions, their hair was much longer until eventually, it got to its current length. In previous iterations of their persona, the difference was mostly just in terms of the outfit. Prior to the current one, they had a blue longsleeved shirt over a red v-neck. Their bottoms consisted of a yellow miniskirt over grey leggings with pink sneakers. And even prior that was a pink shirt under a grey jacket with a yellow miniskirt over grey leggings. This design had Aki with fairer skin and blue eyes. Works and Projects Aki's original works are placed in the same universe which for now is called the Sylphs universe, after her one novel of Sylphs which gives more focus on the universe while the rest don't and are merely just branches of that story. However, only some works are part of this. Aki's Pretty Cure franchise also has an unofficial name but is so far called as simply the Akiverse. Aki's fanimes are in their own universes. Pretty Cure Fanseries Main * Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! : the first installment in Aki's series that revolves around the themes of colours and friendship. * Pretty Cure Mash♥Up : the second installment of the series, and the most varying one. Its themes are eternity, love, and hope. * Genesis☆Pretty Cure! : the third installment in the series which revolves around stars and flowers. * Peaceful Pretty Cure♪ : the fourth installment of the series. Its motifs are music, gems, and harmony. Crossover * Homestuck Pretty Cure : a crossover between Pretty Cure and Homestuck. The series mostly follows the story of Homestuck with added elements of Pretty Cure. Original Works Fanime * Magical Girl XP : a fanime featuring the life of Akimoto Kazumi, balancing her school work and her job as a magical girl, while keeping her identity as the most popular gamer KageTori a secret. * Kesshō no Senshi : a fanime about four girls who are the next in line of Crystal Warriors and complete the task of ensuring peace and balance in the world, making sure to not let themselves be swayed by darkness. Novels * Sylphs : an undeveloped project/universe that centres around humans that gain magical powers from a mysterious source. * Project SPECTRA : an original novel currently in development. The story is about six individuals escaping from a private government-funded experiment. * Verbeeltopia : a story about a girl and her friends who travel in a world of their wildest fantasies. * Sparkle Mix Sisters : a story that features the world-hopping adventures of Michelle Bellamy, and encounters some new friends. Comics * The Aki Files : a slice of life on-going comic which retells the life stories of Luizaki in an exaggerated manner. * Decapitated : a comedy comic about the life of decapitated heads as test subjects for an odd scientist. Collaborated Works * Trash Story : a comic in the making about a couple of living trash inside a dumpster. ** A human highschool AU is also in the works by Aki and their friends called Trash Squad wherein the main group in Trash Story are humans and all study in the same school called Rubellite Academy as shenanigans ensue. * Goddess Elementals Pretty Cure! : a Pretty Cure fanseries made by Aki and their mix of both real life and internet friends. It focuses on the concept of goddesses and love. * Pretty Cure Cosmos : another Pretty Cure fanseries began by Aki that composes of many collaborators from the Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki. It focuses on the concept of countries, culture, and unity. * Olympus Magic : a collab with some of the people in The Magical Girl Fandom Wiki whose core theme is Greek goddesses. Fanfiction * b l i n d . : a VenturianTale fanfiction featuring Arianne Blythe, a young woman who managed to survive from the serial killer Jimmy Casket. She meets a duo of paranormal investigators Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast as they find out Arianne's apparent "emotional blindness". * Qualifications of a Prince : a Sanders Sides fanfiction that takes place in a kingdom, where Virgil is a prince of. He meets Roman, a simple commoner who dreams big of becoming a noble prince that helps anyone in need, something Virgil doesn't think a prince really is. One-Shots * Lies : a one-shot based on a Reddit writing prompt where everytime you lie, you get a scar. And so Johnny Toast confronts Johnny Ghost about the secrets he's been hiding from him. * Dance With Me : a kingdom AU where Princess Yukari celebrates her birthday and commissions a dress from Akira. * Whoever You Are : a requested one-shot of Cierra and fem!Reader where the reader ends up having her sexuality exposed. * When You Wish Upon a Star : wherein Riko seems captivated by Mirai on the visit to No Magic World but has no recollection of the memories with her but Mirai does as she wishes she'd be able to meet Riko again. List of Original Characters :Note: Only contains characters that are considered "major" or "main". Meaning no supporting relatives, antagonists, pets, mascots, etc. A full list of every single character is currently in the works and will be posted on Aki's Tumblr. Etymology Luizaki is a combination of two words. The first, "luiz" comes from a shortened version of their real name while "aki" comes from the reversed version of their other pen name "Lushika", which is "Aki'hsul." Aki can also be the Japanese word for "autumn", which is Luizaki's favourite season. At times, Luizaki has a variety which is "Luizaki80", where 80 is supposed to be a reference to their character Czaria. AkihsulKaz is the shortened username for AkihsulKazumi. As established, "Akihsul" is the reversed spelling of "Lushika", while Kazumi is a Japanese name meaning "peaceful beauty". Kazumi was the name of a Cure they had for a collab before the project discontinued. It is now the name of a new character in a different series. AesRia, like Luizaki, is also a combination of two words. "Aes" comes from "aesthetic", which is a part of Aki's Homestuck chumhandle 'aestheticBobolink'. "Ria" also comes from Homestuck, specifically from their fanventure Combostuck, where one of the characters is named Cza'ria. AesRia is used for most of their gaming accounts. A.K. Luizui is a made up pen name of Aki to use for their written works. The initials "A.K." references "'A'kihsul'K'''az" while Luizui was a randomly came up name from "Luizaki". Trivia * Being born on November 10, Luizaki's zodiac is Scorpio. ** When following the one with Ophiucus, however, makes them a Libra. * Despite the fact their avatar has hazel eyes and brown hair, the actual eye colour and hair colour of Luizaki is dark brown and brownish black respectively. * Their favourite colour is pastel yellow and her second and third favourites are lapis lazuli blue and dark red respectively. **Their second favourite colour is the only colour from their top 3 which is an existing named colour for its hex. * Here is a list of Luizaki's favourites among the ''Pretty Cure franchise: ** Seasons: Splash Star, Go! Princess, Suite♪, and Smile Pretty Cure!. ** Cures: Hagoromo Lala / Cure Milky, Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint, Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat, Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm, and Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom. ** Mascots : Syrup, Natts, Choppy, Flappy, and Mofurun. ** Songs: ☆SHINING STAR☆, HEART GOES ON, Where Courage is Born, Macaronage of Love and Excitement, Heart to Heart, and Embrace Love. ** Opening songs: Leave It To Us★Splash☆Star★, Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!, Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure! ~Hybrid ver.~, and La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪. ** Ending songs: Heartcatch☆Paradise!, PaPePiPu☆Romantic, HUGtto! Future✩Dreamer, Beyond the Sky, and Shubidubi☆Sweets Time. * Their main fandoms include: Pretty Cure, Homestuck, The Umbrella Academy, Eurovision, Yakusoku no Neverland, Hetalia, Houseki no Kuni, Steven Universe, Thomas Sanders, and Dan and Phil to name some. However, there are still plenty of things they like but wouldn't consider themselves as active/part of its fandom. * They dream on becoming a famed novelist, knowing a variety of languages, and travelling around the world. ** Currently, they have some knowledge of at least five languages (English, Filipino, Norwegian, French, and slight Japanese) * Their favourite animal is a bird. Specifically, hummingbirds and bobolinks. *Their favourite type of food is pasta. They also love sweets and especially cold desserts. *They're currently a 6 digit player in osu!Standard. **Other games they play include Toram Online and Bandori, with some occasional Roblox. *They have also played Dungeons & Dragons. ** Some of their characters they have played are Qhaqif (aarakockra hunter ranger), Irinla (human wizard), and Calrai (tiefling archfey warlock). ** Some characters they have created but have yet to use in a campaign are a changeling assassin rogue and an eladrin druid. Gallery External Links * Tumblr * DeviantArt * Archive of Our Own * Main Wattpad and joint Category:Pen names Category:Users Category:User:AkihsulKaz